Double Date, Double Dare
by CatStar
Summary: Just a sweet little Mimato (::coughcoughgag::) I cooked up. It's exactly what the title says. I will say no more. If you're confuzed, I dare you to read it and see what happens ^.~


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, except Shingina Matataki. For more info on her, read my very first Digific, "A Light of Goodness."  
  
A/N: ::faints:: x.x I have no idea what has gotten into me. First, that Sorato "My Everything*~ A Christmas Wish", and now, a Mimato. I don't even like Mimato. Heck, I even like SORATO better than Mimato, and I don't even like Sorato that much yet either (I have to see them in future eps first ^.~)! I like Mimoe and Mishirou. Well, I guess I was bored. I wanted to do a different couple than I normally do. Well, enjoy! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Wow, what a day...._Mimi Tachikawa thought, walking down the crowded hall of Odaiba Junior High School. _You'd think that at my first day back, they'd go easy on me on the homework...But noo..._She flipped her pink hair over her shoulder, smiling dazzling smiles at everybody that waved at her; people that she knew and grew up with before she left Odaiba. Now she was back, better than ever.  
  
She sighed, thinking about the loads of homework she'd been assigned to. She turned around the corner, towards her locker and spun the combination on the dial rapidly, as if she never left Japan.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mimi-chan!" a familiar voice said behind her.  
  
She spun around, with a bright smile on her face. She knew that voice even before she looked. It was of her best friend, Sora Takenouchi.  
  
_ Sora's really changed since I last saw her, _Mimi thought, observing her pink shirt with a blue flower in the middle, and a short jean skirt. Her auburn hair was still short and clean, but lost her lucky blue hat a while ago, losing that tom-boyish look Mimi would try to fix. _ More fashionable...I probably rubbed off on her,_ she figured, grinning.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Mimi greeted happily, hugging her.  
  
"I'm so happy to have you back in Japan, Mimi!" Sora exclaimed, letting her go. "We all missed you so much!"  
  
"Hai, I'm glad Papa got transferred back to Odaiba," Mimi admitted, letting her locker click as she opened it. "I really missed it here."  
  
"Well, we're glad to have to back," Sora replied, pulling up the strap on her blue school bag.  
  
"And I'm glad to be back," Mimi agreed happily, exchanging some books from her locker for the books in her bag. As she did this, her eyes focused on a white piece of paper neatly folded on the top shelf. She curiously picked it up and looked at it. "What's this?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I dunno. Open it and see what it says."  
  
Mimi shrugged as well, and opened the small piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she slowly skimmed over it. " 'Dear Mimi. I'm so happy that you're back! Now I can look at your beautiful face every day instead of dreaming of it while you were over in America. Welcome back, Princess.'" She inspected it. "It...it's not signed..."   
  
"So, Mimi's got a secret boyfriend now, huh?" another voice teased behind her.  
  
"Shingina-chan!" Mimi exclaimed, whipping her head around to see the raven-haired girl grin mischievously. Dressed in her usual white blouse, purple jeans, and black combat boots, she leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "Glad to have you back, Mimi. The chorus wasn't the same without you," she said, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, chorus is the last thing on my mind right now," Mimi said, looking once again at the note. "Who would leave a note anonymously at my locker?"  
  
"Of course, a secret admirer, Mimi," Sora told her. "But who?"  
  
Mimi leaned back against the lockers, a sigh escaping her mouth. The picture of Yamato Ishida entered her head: Blonde hair, azure eyes, Odaiba's treasured voice of music. He would have been the one who walked up to her locker, with the secret note clutched in his hand. Nervously, he would slip the piece of paper inside her locker, and walk away, hiding around the corner to see Mimi, the girl of his dreams, open up the locker and find the note.  
  
_Yeah right..._Mimi thought. _Only in my dreams, it would be him...._She knew how close Shingina and Yamato were. They were best friends for a long time; close enough that it was like they were inseparable. They cared too much for each other. And Mimi, Guardian of Purity, saw purity in them, all right, even when she was in another continent. She saw pure love. Mimi felt a pang of jealousy towards her horse-loving friend.  
  
"Mimi-chan?" Sora asked her, interrupting her thoughts. A frown crossed her face.   
  
"Are you okay?" Shingina asked, looking curiously at her.  
  
"Um...hai," she replied, trying to shield her emotions from Shingina's strong empathy. Trying to act peppy, she said, "Well, I'm off to the mall! I heard there's a great sale in The Gap," she said with fake happiness. "You guys want to come?"  
  
"Gomen, Mimi, I have to get to the stables right away," Shingina apologized. "I have riding lessons."  
  
"And I have tennis practice," Sora replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll ask Hikari and Miyako then," Mimi said, and waved to her friends as they parted. She went off to find Miyako and Hikari at the Elementary school. She did, but no such luck. Hikari had a Photography Club meeting, and Miyako was with the Computer Club. She was all alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Shingina, Sora, and Mimi parted ways, she could feel the depression floating from Mimi. She knew she tried to hide it from her, but it would take a lot to hide feelings from Shingina Matataki. _Mimi's light was fading,_ Gina noticed. _She was so bummed. I wonder why?  
_  
"Gina-chan!"   
  
She shrieked as the voice startled her from around the corner of the hallway. "Yama-chan, you scared me half to death!" She narrowed her dark eyes. "What were you doing, playing hide-and-seek?"  
  
Yamato grinned as he stepped out of the corner from where he was hiding. Taichi peeked out right behind him. "Sorry about that, Gina. I'm just pretty anxious to hear your observations."  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yamato has been driving me nuts about Mimi, Shingina."  
  
Her eyes softened. "Well, if you really want to know," she replied, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, "she was very curious. But as I walked away, a weird feeling swept over me. It was definitely from Mimi-chan, too."  
  
Yamato looked down at his hands, wondering what he should do. He's always liked Mimi, even though he never showed it. Why would he show it, anyway? There he was, cool, calm, collected Yamato Ishida, who always bottled up his feelings like a bottle of soda. Her angelic face, beautiful voice, and compassion was enough for him to fall for her. Sure, she was ditzy sometimes but there was the pure innocence, fun, and love that made her special.  
  
"Maybe...." he started. "Maybe I shouldn't have left that note in her locker like you said, Taichi..."  
  
"No way," Taichi countered, poking him. "Look, Yamato, you're the one bugging about how you like Mimi, how you want to go out with Mimi, and how practically everything you see is Mimi, and now we're going to help you get with Mimi."  
  
Shingina nodded. "Don't be so stubborn, Yama-chan. Just let her know how you feel and get it over with."  
  
_You're supposed to be the Guardian of Mercy; now why aren't you showing it?? _Yamato wanted to say to her. But he knew she was right. He had to stand up to his fears and ask Mimi Tachikawa out....  
  
"I can't do it," he complained, hitting his head against a locker.  
  
"It's easy," Taichi told him. "Just go up to her and ask her to the movies. Come on, we'll be right there beside you, right, Gina? It's not that hard, Yamato."  
  
Shingina nodded.  
  
_Right....This is coming from the guy whom I practically had to drag with a chain to ask Sora Takenouchi to the last dance, _Yamato thought, once again, hitting his head on the lockers.  
  
Shingina rolled her eyes. "Yamato, come on, you're going to get a headache if you keep on hitting yourself."  
  
He turned toward them, a blush creeping up his neck. "I'm sorry but I CANNOT ask Mi-" he stopped shortly as he saw Mimi come in the doors of the school just ahead of them.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted. "Stupid me, I forgot a book in my locker." She started running down the hall. "Love to stay and chat, but I really gotta get moving. I'll talk to you guys later!" With that, she disappeared around the corner.  
  
_Crap...What if she heard me? _Yamato thought, panicking.  
  
"Don't worry, Yamato, she didn't hear you," Shingina assured him, as if reading his thoughts. "Come on, let's get outside."  
  
They walked through the doors, and the bright golden sun greeted them. Warm breeze was floating through the air and the smell of flowers entered everyone's noses. Everyone was laughing and chatting as they walked away from the school towards their homes, or walked to after school activities. Yamato absentmindedly kicked a rock that was laying on the ground.  
  
Taichi was seriously annoyed by his friend's behavior. _ I know it's hard, _he thought. _But he's got to take the chance! If he doesn't he might regret it. _ Finally, Taichi sighed up at the clear blue sky. "Okay, fine, if you don't want to ask her out, then I will for you!" he said, starting to run back to the school.  
  
Yamato's eyes flashed, as blue and clear as the azure sky above him. "Oh no, you don't!" he exclaimed, pulling the back of his shirt. "You will not do that Taichi, or I will seriously hurt you."  
  
"Well, you're too chicken to do it yourself!" he shot back, trying to force his way out of Yamato's grip.  
  
Shingina just shook her head and got in between the two. They were acting so immature. _ I know exactly how to get through Yamato, _she thought, removing his fist from Taichi's shirt. "You know what Yama, I dare you to ask her out!" she declared, putting her hands on her hips and looking at him in the eye.   
  
Yamato gulped. A dare. _Why did Shingina have to bring up dares now? _ When they were kids, she would always dare him to do something. Whether it was to drink water from the toilet or eat an inedible concoction that Shingina made, he would always do it. And when they got older, it was either to cluck like a chicken during class or stand on his head in the middle of the hallway of the school; he would always do it.   
_   
After doing all those stupid dares in the past, he can't pass this one, _Shingina thought, still staring at him unblinkingly, feeling nervous energy flow out of him.  
  
Yamato coughed. "I...umm..."  
  
"I _double_ dare you!" Taichi added, crossing his arms and looking at Yamato with an equal death glare.   
  
Yamato's face turned crimson red. "I...umm..."  
  
"Sora and I are going out on a date this Saturday," Taichi said. "Tomorrow. You and Mimi can come and it'll be a double date."  
  
"What do you say, Yama-chan?" Shingina said, observing his face. "I'm not budging to go horse-back riding until you agree. You're not going to pass a _double dare,_ are you?"  
  
Yamato thought over his options. _ If I do, I'll have to ask Mimi out....Which I want to do, but I can't do....But I have to do it because it's a double dare, and I'll lose my edge if I don't do it...Shingina and Taichi will never let me hear the end of it.... _Finally, he nodded. "Okay, I accept your dares."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_What's this weird feeling I have inside of me?_ Mimi thought, leaning against her locker, making it click close. It was a feeling she'd never felt before: a sudden urge to not go to the mall. The scene of Shingina and Yamato standing there together was enough to make her feel positively sick.  
  
_Now what kind of a friend am I, anyway?_ Mimi thought to herself. _ I should be happy for Gina-chan...Sure, they're friends, but before you know it, she'll be dating the hottest guy at Odaiba Junior High...Yes, I have to be happy.  
_  
"Happy, happy, happy..." Mimi muttered, walking down the hall, carrying her book in her arm. _Not too happy though. I acted waaay too perky in front of Yamato a couple of minutes ago. He must think I'm like, a doofus or something.  
_  
"Mimi!" a familiar voice called out to her.  
  
She sucked in her breath. Yamato was walking down the hall towards her with Shingina and Taichi at his sides. Mimi knew something was up.  
  
"What's up, Yama-ch..-kun?" Mimi asked, hoping that her face wasn't a crimson red. She had almost said "Yama-chan", the name Shingina called him most of the time. _Of course, _Mimi thought, _I'm not close to him enough to call him that...Not like Gina is...Unfortunately..._  
  
"Um...Mimi...I..." Yamato started out, blushing a bright red. Shingina and Taichi tensed up, in case Yamato threw a fit and tore out of there like a bull. He wouldn't be able to handle two of them holding him back.  
  
"I..um...well..." he cast a pleading look at Shingina. She shook her head vigorously. _So much for showing mercy,_ he thought.  
  
"Yamato has something to tell you," Shingina said to her. She turned to Yamato with a gleam in her eye. "Right, Yama-chan?" she asked, giving him a friendly poke. Mimi winced.  
  
"Well...umm...Maybe I can ask her tomorrow?" he told her, giving her a hopeful look.  
  
Taichi returned this look by narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh...well...um...Mimi...You see, I...." Yamato's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" Mimi asked. She was getting very curious.  
  
"Well...I..." he took a deep breath. "Well, Taichi-and-Sora-are-going-to-the-movies-and-maybe-somewhere-to-eat-afterward-tomorrow-you-know-sorta-like-a-date-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-want-to-come-along-with-me-who's-going-along-with-them-and-if-you-don't-want-to-I-completely-understand-it's-okay-really-well-nice-talkin-to-ya-ja-ne!" He turned around, trying to make an escape, but Shingina and Taichi were there, grabbing hold of both of his arms.  
  
Mimi just stood there, stunned. _ He...He asked me out?_ "Hai," she replied, blushing.  
  
Yamato stopped fidgeting and turned back around to face the girl. "Nani?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go with you!" Mimi replied, trying not to look too excited. _ Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, he asked me out, he asked me out!  
_  
_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, she said yes, she said yes! _Yamato thought to himself, giving him a mental pat on the back. He looked at Taichi and Shingina, who just grinned.  
  
"Sora and I are going to the movies at four o'clock tomorrow night," Taichi told Mimi and Yamato. "Then, out to eat at some fast food place later. That sound okay to you guys?"  
  
Mimi and Yamato just nodded. Both of them were too happy to speak, and it showed from the way their faces were crimson red.  
  
Shingina smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Well, I guess I have to go now. I'm already going to be late for my lesson. Ja ne!" She playfully patted Yamato and Taichi's shoulders as she walked out of the school.  
  
Yamato turned to Mimi. "Uh, yeah, I guess I better be going too," he said. "Band practice."  
  
"Okay...See ya tomorrow," she replied.  
  
"See ya," he echoed, following Taichi out the door.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Mimi started hugging herself. She couldn't believe that just happened! _Maybe Shingina and Yamato aren't really going out! _Suddenly, a familiar sensation started to fill her up. Her eyes widened. _I need a new outfit...I have to go to the mall after all!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_The next day...._  
  
"Uh...Mimi-chan..." Sora said to her in her room. She looked around at the scattered clothes covering her bed, the scattered make-up covering her dresser, and glanced at her friend, who were nervously brushing her pink hair. She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you over-doing it just a little?"  
  
"Just let her be, Sora," Shingina called out from raiding Mimi's walk-in closet.   
  
"But Mimi, I thought you bought a new outfit for today," Sora said, confused. "What do you need all these clothes out for?"  
  
Mimi turned around, her dark pink skirt twirling, and faced her friend, who was already ready for their double date. She wore a white shirt with a sparkly pink heart. Around her waist was a black belt with a silver buckle in the middle. "I don't know, I guess I just had them out in case I needed to swap," Mimi told her, cracking her knuckles nervously.  
  
Shingina emerged from the closet, wearing one of Mimi's purple tank dresses. "Don't worry, Mimi. It's only Yamato," she assured her, looking at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
"That's just it!" Mimi exclaimed, plopping down on her bed. "It's Yamato! Nice, smart, talented, hot Yamato!"  
  
"And you've only been friends since what, since you were ten-years-old?" Sora asked her. She smoothed out her blue and white three-quarter shirt and smoothed out her black flares. "It's okay. Just be yourself."  
  
"Don't get so nervous, Mimi-chan," Shingina told her, still observing her reflection. She caught her worried eyes in the mirror. "Remember: Yamato Ishida. The same Yamato you grew up with, went to the Digital World with, saved Earth with. You'll be fine." She paused. "Can I borrow this dress? I'll swap my black jean skirt and pink velvet top." She had worn them over.  
  
Mimi sighed, remembering that was the outfit that she'd always wanted to borrow from her. "Whatever. Yeah, leave them in the closet."  
  
The sound of the doorbell rang through the Tachikawa apartment. Mimi tensed up, and her heart started to beat double-time. Sora, cool as a cucumber, walked down the hall. Mimi and Shingina could hear the sound of the door opening, and the sounds of Taichi and Yamato's voices floating down the hall. _ Oh my gosh, that's him...  
_  
"Come on, Mimi-chan," Shingina said, taking her arms and pulling her up from the bed. She poked her when she didn't move. _Well, might as well get the night over with..._Mimi thought, straightening herself, and slipping into her shoes. She could feel herself shaking as Shingina led her through the hallway.  
  
Taichi and Yamato were standing in the living room with Sora, chatting happily. Taichi had his arm around Sora, and Mimi had to admit, he looked pretty good in his dark green T-shirt and khakis. But all Mimi could look at was Yamato. Bringing out his azure eyes, he dressed in a blue shirt and black vest. Normal jeans were worn in this non-formal date, but Mimi couldn't help thinking how gorgeous he looked.  
  
Yamato apparently felt the same way about her. _ Wow...she looks...she looks...beautiful...  
_  
"Well, we better be going," Sora said, linking her arm through Taichi's.   
  
Mimi nodded, feeling some blood rush out of her head. Very quickly, she wrote a short note to her parents who were out, saying that she was leaving, and the five of them walked out the door.  
  
"I hope you guys have a good time," Shingina said, as she started walking in the opposite direction. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"  
  
"Okay, ja ne, Gina-chan!" Mimi and Sora called out.  
  
Taichi gave her a reassuring look, promising her that he'll look out for Yamato and make sure everything turns out right. With one last smile, she disappeared down the street.  
  
Without really talking much, the four of them walked down the street, to the movie theater. Sora and Taichi walked in front of Yamato and Mimi, obviously not feeling nervous toward one another. They drew close, talking quietly to one another, and laughed happily when the other said something humorous. Sora hung tightly and affectionately to Taichi's arm, receiving some approving looks of people that walked by.  
  
Yamato and Mimi, on the other hand, did not look like a couple, unless walking next to one another counted as one. Mimi looked enviously at Sora and Taichi. _ I wish Yamato would hold my hand..._she thought, eyeing it very casually.  
  
Yamato gulped, since he knew what both of them wanted to do. Very carefully and subtlety, he reached over with his right hand, and gently brushed Mimi's right as they walked. Mimi blushed as she tightened her hold on Yamato's hand. It felt nice, feeling his warm skin against hers. They both relaxed an inch until they got to the movie theater.  
  
"What movie are we seeing, anyway?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Two Hearts as One," Sora said, as Taichi paid for her ticket. Judging by the way Taichi winced, Yamato and Mimi figured that Sora was in control of the movies they went to see. Following Taichi, Yamato went up and paid for both him and Mimi.  
  
As they got inside, she said to him, "Yamato...You really didn't have to pay for me." She was flattered, but it really wasn't necessary to her.  
  
He smiled a little and slightly squeezed her hand. "I know. I wanted to."  
  
Waiting for the guys to stock up on snacks, Mimi and Sora escaped to the bathroom. "Well?" Sora asked Mimi, her crimson eyes gleaming. "How's everything going?"  
  
Mimi thought about the nervous tension between them, just from holding hands. If we were that bad at holding hands, I wonder what it will be like during the movie! Instinctively, she nodded. "Fine, Sora-chan. It's just that...I wish...we were more like you and Taichi," she admitted. "You guys look so in love with each other..."  
  
Sora blushed, a shade lighter than her crimson eyes. "Well, it takes time," said the Guardian of Love. "Don't worry about it."  
  
They exited the bathroom, just in time to see Taichi and Yamato load up the food. They each carried two big buckets of buttery popcorn, and two cups of soda- one for them, and one for their dates.  
  
"Arigatou," Sora murmured to Taichi, once again, taking his arm as they walked into the dark theater. Scared that Mimi might lose one of them in the dark, she cautiously put her arm through Yamato's. To her surprise, he turned and smiled shyly at her.  
  
"We'll sit here, and you guys can sit in the next section if you want," Taichi whispered to Mimi and Yamato.  
  
They both equally stared at their own best friends. _Two of us? _ Mimi thought.   
  
_Alone? _ Yamato was thinking.  
That's what they wanted, but they both felt comfortable sitting with their own friends, who supported them. Yamato wouldn't know what to do. Mimi knew she would be self-cautious and wouldn't be able to breathe freely till the end of the movie. But still, they knew that they both had to do this.  
  
Taking a hold of Mimi's hand, Yamato led her to the next section of seats to the left of Taichi and Sora. The found seats and sat comfortably, but nervously, through the ads and previews.  
  
As the movie started, Yamato could already hear Taichi and Sora smooching in the next section. _My gosh, they're loud..._he thought to himself, trying to concentrate on the movie, and wondering if he should put him arm around Mimi.  
  
Ten minutes later. _How can they possibly breathe??_ Mimi thought, taking a piece of Yamato's popcorn. She turned around and saw that Taichi and Sora still going at it. Seeing that Yamato was looking at Sora and Taichi more than the beginning of the movie, Mimi grinned at him and said, "They must've been fish in their past lives."  
  
Yamato snorted. "You're telling me." He smiled, blushed, and took Mimi's hand.  
  
Mimi blushed in surprise, but smiled as well. Slowly, she leaned her head on his shoulder, smelling the scent of his cologne. They both decided that they weren't that nervous anymore after all....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a great movie!" Mimi declared after it was done. The lights had just came on, and she stood up and stretched out her muscles.  
  
"Yeah. A little on the girly side, but it was okay," Yamato said, finishing off the rest of his soda.  
  
"Well, I thought it was sweet. I was practically crying!" Sora told them, as they walked out of the theater.  
  
_I'm surprised her and Taichi even got to see parts of the movie! _ Yamato thought.  
  
Holding onto their dates' hands, Yamato and Taichi walked to the fast food restaurant that was right next door to the movie theater. As soon as they walked in, Yamato heard a familiar voice exclaiming, "Konnichiwa, Yamato-kun!"  
  
He groaned, recognizing the voice. He looked at the table where it was coming from, and saw none other than Jun Motomiya, sitting with a bunch of friends. "I didn't know you liked to eat here too! Why don't you come sit with us?" she gushed.  
  
Yamato backed away slowly. "Uh...no thanks, Jun. I don't think there's going to be any room for us there. Besides," he put his arm around Mimi's slim shoulders, "I'm here on a date...with my girlfriend," he added, blushing, looking sideways at Mimi.  
  
The four of them found a table at the far end of the restaurant, away from broken-hearted Jun. Mimi was in total shock and confusion. She couldn't understand what had happened. _Did he just say that, or am I really his girlfriend now? _ she couldn't help thinking. _Yeah it was great, but..._She slipped her hand underneath the table and squeezed Yamato's. _ Was he serious?  
_  
"Mimi-chan?" he asked her quietly, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm great..." she replied softly. "Just great..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Throughout dinner, Mimi couldn't think of anything but what Yamato said to Jun, and how sweet and gentle he was with her all day. There was tension at the beginning, but then they got used to each other, and felt comfortable with one another. Despite this, they didn't really talk on the way home.  
  
Taichi and Sora, and Yamato and Mimi parted, because Taichi wanted to walk Sora back home to her apartment alone. That left Yamato and Mimi walking quietly to her apartment building.  
  
As they walked inside the elevator. Yamato said, "You know....I had a really good time tonight..."  
  
Mimi smiled softly. "So did I....Um, you know," she said, blushing. "About what you said to Jun..." She looked down at her hands, feeling her heartbeat get quicker. "Did you really mean it? About me...and you..."  
  
Yamato licked his lips nervously and absentmindedly cracked his knuckles. "Well...hai, I did..." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've...sort of liked you a lot for a long time, Mimi...And, from the way Shingina-chan told me of how you took the note I left in your locker, I wasn't sure you felt the same way..."  
  
Mimi's heart did a major flip-flop. _ That was him?? _"You left that note in my locker?" she asked incredulously. "Yamato...I've always thought you liked Shingina!"  
  
His blue eyes widened to two sapphire marbles. He blinked. "Gina-chan? Why would I like her? I mean, yeah, she's nice, pretty, smart, and well...she's great....But why would you think that?"  
  
_Ding! _ They stepped out of the elevator, and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Well...It seemed obvious. You always hang out. You were best friends. She calls you 'Yama-chan' for heaven's sake!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Yamato nodded. "We're friends, Mimi-chan. We're close. She can call me anything she wants. Once, when we were younger, for a whole week she called me 'Yam in a can'!"  
  
Mimi burst out laughing, imagining a chibi Shingina with her once long black hair, tumbling down to her waist, chasing a chibi Yamato with the same blonde hair and azure blue eyes, calling him a yam.  
  
Yamato's eyes brightened. He loved seeing Mimi laugh, being happy. "And then I started calling her 'Shishi', and she stopped." Suddenly, he stopped walking. "We're just friends, Mimi," he said, taking her hand. "Dating her would be like dating...Takeru, even though he's a guy and she's a girl," he said quickly. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "We're just close friends. Gomen nasai...I'm sorry if I made you confused or anything."  
  
Mimi sighed softly as they started walking again towards her apartment. "Gomen, Yamato-kun. You two just seem so...perfect for each other."  
  
"Well, the actual truth, Mimi...." Yamato started, stopping in front of her home, "is that....you're the only one perfect for me."  
  
Mimi smiled brightly and happily as she flung her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, holding him like she never wanted to let go. They felt the sweet loving energy coming out of each of them, and forming to become one.  
  
Slowly, they parted, looking into each others' loving eyes. And slowly, they came together, and brushed each other softly on the lips, until the kiss became more loving and intense.  
  
They broke apart. _ Aishiteru, Mimi-chan,_ Yamato thought. He knew better than to say it then. Of course, he loved her with all his heart. He's always loved her. But he knew that he'll say it when the time was right.  
  
Mimi gave him one last kiss and opened the door to her apartment. After seeing her disappear inside, Yamato walked to his apartment on the next block. Instead of cement below his feet, he felt clouds. He had to get to get back home and call Shingina, if Mimi wasn't talking to her first.   
  
When he got home, he picked up the phone, and dialed her number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Shingina-chan," he said, grinning.  
  
"Ooh, Yama-chan!" she squealed. "Mimi-chan's on the other line! Do you want to say 'hi' to her?? Better yet, hand up with me, and call her up! She's telling me about what happened. You can call me back later, because I think you should-"  
  
Yamato blinked. "Matte, Shingina. There's something I need you to do, and I'll call up Mimi-chan after you do it," he said, thinking of something when they were younger.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu for setting me up with Mimi," Yamato said, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Oh! You're welcome," she said happily. "I'm just glad I helped. See? If it weren't for Taichi and me, you'd be having a headache from banging your head on lockers!"  
  
"Yeah well...You know what happens after someone dares someone, and then they do it," he said casually, his smile turning into a grin.  
  
There was a pause. "Oh...no..."  
  
"Oh, yes. But I'm going to go easy on you," he said, thinking of the one harmless thing that Shingina wouldn't do when they were younger. "I dare you to come over here and drink a cup of water from the toilet." He thought for a moment. "In fact, I_ double _dare you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Believe me, I don't think I ever want to do another Mimato again. It was hard enough, trying to think up a storyline for this coupling. Just please tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yeah, about the "-chan" thing Mimi was all worried about, for people who don't know this, "-chan" is the suffix used to call friends in Japan, but it's also used for "pet names" boyfriends and girlfriends call each other. Ex: Usagi calls Mamoru "Mamo-chan" in Sailor Moon. So, that's what Mimi meant, but Shingina and Yamato are just good friends ^.~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
